Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to molding, and more particularly to insert molding.
Background Art
Injection molding of plastic parts is important for many electronic products. Injection molding processes known as “insert molding” have been used in conjunction with metal parts. Insert molding is also commonly referred to as “over-molding.” Illustrating by example, electrical connectors that include metal components disposed in a plastic housing may be formed by insert molding.
While the insert molding process allows for the formation of complex shapes and dimensional control, plastic parts themselves have qualities that are often undesirable. For example, many insert-molded parts are quite thick and have problematic plastic termination lines. Such parts are less suitable for use in modern electronic equipment due to the fact that consumers are demanding smaller and thinner devices. It would be advantageous to have an improved process that yielded better parts.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present disclosure.